We'll Get Through This
by DannyxBaez JamiexEddie
Summary: Danny will stop at nothing to get his beloved partner, Baez, safe. When Baez, is caught unarmed at gunpoint, then gets abducted, what will happen? Danny/Baez
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Baez's POV

It was like a normal morning for me, I knew was going to be late. It was another sleepless night, I feel like someone's watching me and I don't know why, I walked out my front door, and headed to the coffee shop on the corner. I walked in and ordered an ice coffee, it was like a thousand degrees out today. Once I got my coffee, I thanked the lady and started my walk to work, I always walked to work but today it felt different. I turned around to see if anyone was following me and no one was there, I just didn't have a good feeling. I quickened my pace, a very creepy sketchy man can up to me, well more like he grabbed me, pulling me into a dark alleyway. I screamed dropping my coffee, he pulled out a gun, unluckily I didn't have mine on me. "Okay, let's slow this down. What can I help you wi-" I asked before he grabbed my throat "SHUT UP!" He screamed putting a cloth over my mouth he threw me in a van and the last thing I remember is being hit over the head.

Danny's POV

Where the hell was Baez!? It's normal for her to be a few minutes late, not an hour! I texted and called a million times with no answer I told lieutenant that I'm stopping by to see if she was home, I drove off to her place, and knocked her door. "Baez!? You here!?" I called before opening the door weird it wasn't locked. I searched her house and no one was there, other than her pit bull chichuahua mix. I headed to the coffee sho next, I knew she'd go there in the morning. I didn't have a good feeling of her missing. The young girl, Jess was working and she knew Baez very well. "Hey, Jess, was Baez here this morning?" I asked the young girl "Ya, she left an hour ago. She said she was headed for work." Jess told me giving a customer his coffee. "Thanks Jess" I called running out the door. As I walked down the street, I saw a spilt Ice Coffee, laying on the ground. Like it was dropped, then I thought Baez always got ice coffee, in the summer. But I ignored it I could've been anyone's coffee. I headed back to my desk at work, so I could try to find her.

Baez's POV

I woke up, I could barely see anything. My hands were bound in duct tape same as my legs my mouth was covered, I could reach my phone he didn't take from me, I tried to get it out, but I didn't know where I was. "Good morning lovely!" The creepy voice said, not like I could answer him. I kicked at everything, it was no use I was trapped I heard him on the phone though, all I heard was 'Shut the door when I pull in, maybe he'll show up if we got his beloved partner' What the hell? Whoever abducted me it must've been personal. We pulled into this old condemned house, we were still in the city I managed to get an address I quickly texted Danny 'Abducted. 167 Marone St.' He must've saw my phone, next thing I know. There's a gun pointed at me and my face is all bloody. "Shouldn't have done that!" He screamed

Danny's POV

Baez was abducted!? Who would hold her hostage? I know her and she's not a girl you'd kill for any reason. She was the sweetest girl, and the best partner. All I knew I'd I needed to get her here safe.

(A.N. Not bad for first chapter review next chapter soon. :) I love them together no offence Linda and Danny fans, but I don't like Linda and their better together)


	2. Chapter 2

_**RECAP: **_

_**She was abducted!? Who would hold her hostage!? She's the sweetest girl! All I knew I needed to get her home safe. **_

Baez's POV

The creepy abusive guy that abducted me, had some personal issues. He had taken me into this house, it looked like a murder scene, he hid me in an secret underground room, from like the 60's. All that was running through my mind was who the hell was this physcopath and where the hell was Danny!? I could tell he Iwas delusional, and he wasn't in a healthy state. "Too bad you couldn't get help, then I'd have the chance to kill" he chuckled, it was a good thing he didn't see me text Danny. I just stared at him through my swollen eyes. He had hit me multiple times in the face, I was covered in blood. "What you don't speak?" He chuckled taughting me, he came and pulled the duct tape off my mouth. "What do you want from me!?" I asked obviously scared. He just laughed his cruel, sick laugh. He came up and lifted a hand to my cheek "Don't touch me!" I snapped with tears coming out of my eyes. That just made him angrier, he picked up a crowbar and swung "NONONONOOO!" I screamed as the crowbar connected with my face. Wherever the hell Danny was I needed him now. "Never talk to me like that bitch!" He screamed at me. That hit with a crowbar really screwed up my face, and made me lose more blood. I knew I had to talk him down, and I'm known for my negotiation skills. "Sir, do you know who I am?" I asked, maybe he thought I was someone else. "Your Maria Baez." He said, wow he did know me. "Who are you?" I asked he came back with the crowbar and hit me "YOU DON'T GET TO KNOW THAT!" He screamed at me, that blow with the crowbar threw me flat on the ground. Of course I screamed, and he started choking me, he let go and just laughed. "Shut up!" He shouted.

Danny's POV

I heard a scream when I pulled into the driveway, and I knew it was Baez. I came here alone, but everyone knew where I was and I got sniper experience. This guy was going down. I noticed this building was based on a soldier's home. Then I thought where would you hide someone? The hidden underground room. I ran to the access point and one guards was there, "Police! Keep your hands where I can see them!" I shouted, the guy obeyed me, and I cuffed him. Then I heard shots. I ran down the tunnel to see Baez laying there. "Put your gun down!" I shouted, he refused pointing a gun at her head, the first shot only hit her shoulder. "Move closer and I WILL shoot her!" He shouted back "I'm going to stay right here! Okay, now put the gun down" "No! You will not separate me from my daughter!" Daughter? Baez didn't have a father, he probably thought she was someone else. "Okay, now I think the gun's scaring her. I know you wanna keep her safe" I asked "No! She's fine!" He screamed, I looked at Baez and she beaten and scared. "P-please p-put th-e g-un d-do-wn" she stuttered her speech getting worse. "See, she wants the gun away. Just put it down" he raised the gun at Baez and shot, it hit her leg. Then it was pointed at me, "Put the gun down or I will shoot you!" I said he quickly tried to shoot but I shot first. I knew he dead, I kicked the gun away and walked over to Baez. "Hey, sweetheart. I'm gonna get you outta here" I told her not breaking eye contact, I lifted her up and brought out to a stretcher. How long it'd take, I'd be there every step of the way.

(AN: Chapter 3 tomorrow :) review)


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A.N: Hi, here's chapter 3, and from a review on my last chapter I got something to say, not trying to start anything.**_ This_** is Fanfiction, I'm not following the exact storyline I'm making it my own story. Yes I know that their just partners so far, but anything can happen. I know their not romantically involved on camera just have an amazing partnership, but something can happen with Danny and Linda, then something could happen with him and Baez. So, I don't mind opinions but, I can see these things between them, and I'm just imagining what could happen. Cause that's what Fanfiction is. And if you don't like what I worked on for a chapter, don't read it. It's simple as that, now enjoy a chapter, just had to say that.)**_

Baez's POV

I've been shot twice, that's all I heard when I woke up. I also had wounds on my face, that damn crowbar, good news is, he's dead. I just woke up from surgery, Eddie, Jamie, Danny, and Nicki were there. "Guys, she's awake!" Nicki called, she was sitting next to me. "Hey, how ya feeling?" Eddie asked coming beside me. I was actually pretty close to Eddie and Danny's family lately. "Like I've been shot" I told stating the obvious. She just laughed at me. "Well duh. Who was that guy anyway?" She asked me "Eddie..." Jamie warned his partner "No it's fine. Some delusional man that thought I was his daughter. I never met my father, he walked out when I was born, mom said he's dead." I told her, she just nodded at me, Danny was having a fight with Linda in the hallway. "Jamie?" Eddie asked her partner "Ya?" He answered looking up from his phone. "I'm hungry, let's go get food." Eddie told him not really asking him. "Your always hungry." He told her "And you know where the hospital cafeteria is." He answered with a chuckle. "Reagan, you know how disgusting that food is?" She told him, she wasn't wrong about that. "I can go grab food" Nicki told them "I love this one!" Eddie said thinking aloud "Nic, your not driving my car to get food." "Then, I'll walk" she told him being Erin's daughter, she had a strong head. "Eddie what do you want?" She Asked "Anything that's food" Jamie answered for her, she rolled her eyes at him, and Nicki left. "Maria, what's going on with you Danny?" Eddie spoke up "Eddie!" Jamie scolded "Jamie chill, and nothing were just really close" I answered "Oh so your 'friends'?" She asked "I don't know, he has some stuff going on. It's complicated." I replied, "You mean with Linda being a lesbian with her life partner Susan?" She Asked, how in the hell did she know. I gave Jamie a look "We spend hours together in a squad car. Of course she'd find out." Jamie told me I rolled my eyes at him. "So, what's going on with you guys. And don't give me that 'friends' thing. It's obvious there's more" I told them. "Well, it's complicated. Yes there's something but the same rules stop us." Jamie said "Wait there is?" Eddie spoke up. "Of course there is, we both know it Eddie. Don't try to hide it, your a damn good cop but a terrible liar" he told her, "If you plan on going any further go to a different room" I told them jokingly "Going any further with what?" Nicki asked coming in the room handing Eddie food. "Nothing" Jamie replied and she just rolled her eyes at him. "Maria, what are they talking about?" "Just about how their friends with benefits" I answered, the looks on both their faces were priceless "Oh okay" Nicki replied getting out food. I was thinking about how after Javi died, my mom shut me out. I knew this was my new family, Nicki,Eddie,Jamie, and Danny were my family now.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, here's the new chapter. I want to say, sorry if it looks like I'm copying something, chances are I never seen what I'm told Im copying. So, I don't mind opinions, but be careful how you word things. Myself or someone, could take it the wrong way, and I don't wanna start anything. Another thing, I'm writing this on a phone with a cracked screen, so my writings not perfect, and my format's not hard to follow at all. **_

-2 weeks later-

Baez's POV

I'm happy to be out of this damn hospital, and back to work! I'm tired of staring at the paleness of the hospital, and eating disgusting food. I have changed and just checking out of the hospital, Nicki, and Erin, were there. "Happy to leave?" Erin asked "You know it" I answered smiling, slightly. "Miss your dog and family?" Nicki asked, what family? I thought "Of course I miss Sprout. And what family?" I told her "Oh, right. Sorry" She told me almost sympathetically "I just wanna get out of here and save people in my city." I stated, I hated the hospital, well staying here, and the food. Erin nodded at me and we left the hospital, we were sitting in her car, for a while. "Maria, want to get some food?" Erin asked "Anything that's not hospital food, sounds great!" I told her and she just laughed at me. She drove up to a pizza shop, and got like 3 pizzas. "Gosh mom, how many people are you feeding!?" Nicki asked her mother jokingly. "Nic, we're going to grandpa's and pap's, we need food. Trust me he eats" She told her daughter. "Henry or Frank?" I asked slightly confused. "Both" she replied, Danny didn't know I was out yet. I decided to text him.

TO: Danny

Hey, how's the job? ~Baez

TO: Baez

Hell. When are you getting back? ~Danny

TO: Danny

I just got out. Your sister picked me up and were eating food like real food. We're going over to your father and grandfather's place. ~Baez

TO: Baez

Well, good luck with that. I hate working with Lieutenant, get back soon. ~Danny

TO: Danny

You hate working with everyone, that's not me. I want to be back anyway, I need to be working. ~Baez

TO: Baez

Well, you get me, and my style of work. Your the best match for me. ~Danny

I put away my phone as we pulled into the driveway, we came in with the pizza and Erin was right. "Maria, you okay? Barely touched your food." Erin spoke up "Ya, I'm fine. I don't eat much." I told her, Henry, was about 8-9 pieces in, he loved his pizza. "So, Maria. What's going on with you and Danny?" He asked I just kinda looked at him. "Grandpa..." Erin said staring at him. "Come on, don't you wanna know. Why after she lost her brother everything changed, for him and Linda. She went to what's her face, and her and Danny will probably hook up soon." He stated "Pap. That's enough. Sorry, he loves the drama" Frank told me "It's fine, he's not the first person to ask. We're just really close friends, and amazing partners." I explained even though there was always something there. "No guy, is just "friends" with a girl like that." Henry spoke up. "Pap... Your crossing the line" Frank spoke up with a stern tone. "Enough Francais. It's true, she's not hard on the eyes at all. The personality I've heard about, how could just be friends? Your either gay, or married." He said that made Nicki and I laugh a bit. About 2 hours after I went home, I've been sitting in silence all night, watching 'Dirty Dancing' with my dog. I heard a loud knock on the door, I felt shiver through my body, as my bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor. It was Danny at the door, what could he want? "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked a little concerned why he was here soo late. "I gotta tell you something" he told me, the words he said couldn't be described, all I knew is it could be life changing.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Hope you like it, FULL of Baez/Danny :) Aghh I love them together! Review and enjoy**

Baez's POV

The words ran through my head over and over again, it couldn't be true but he wouldn't lie to me either. I led him to the couch and faced him. "What?" I asked him maybe I heard him wrong. "Maria..." He said softly, right then I knew he was serious, when he called me 'Maria'. "Your mother, was found in her house. She was stabbed to death then put in a tank of chloroflim. I'm soooo sorry." He said sympathetically. I couldn't believe! My whole family gone in 6 months. I broke down crying, and somehow ended up clinging to him, with my head burried in his chest, he was rubbing my back. It was awkward at first, then it just felt right, there was always something between us. I kinda sorta, have a thing for him, but I respected Linda and backed off. "Who are the detectives on the case?" I asked, worrying that her case would never be solved. "Us." He replied quietly. Great, I'll be finding out who murdered my mother. "When do we start?" I asked "Tomorrow." He replied sighing. I just nodded at him, "We'd have to inspect her and the house, like normal" he said trying not to set me off. "Wouldn't expect to change it" I told him, wiping tears off my face, tomorrow is going to be hell. "Tomorrow's just gonna be hell" I told him, continuing to sob. "I know. We'll get through this" He told me, which calmed me down a little. For the rest of the night, we sat in my living room, he just talked to me. I was cuddled up to him, his arm around me, I was still crying, well who wouldn't if their mother was murdererd!? "Can you stay tonight?" I asked, hoping he didn't take it wrong way. "Course. You shouldn't be alone tonight" he told me, I just nodded at him. A few hours later, when we were watching a movie, there was a blanket around us, and all it was cozy. "That's great movie" I stated, he just looked into my eyes I stared back at him only 2 centimetres apart. "What?" I asked, in his reply he leaned in closing the space in between us, and crashed his lips into mine. I didn't know how to react, so I just kissed him back, when we broke apart for air, he just looked at me again. "Sorry, it's somethingI had to do" he told me "It's fine. Maybe it was something that had to happen?" I said casually, or maybe it was something I wanted to happen. "We both know, there's something in between us." He stated, "And, nothing can really happen with rules, and Linda and-" "Linda and I divorced, and the kids love Susan, the kids would be fine with you. And for the rules, if Jamie and Eddie can make it work, so can we." He said like he wouldn't give up. "Danny, it's too much in one night. And you just came out of a marriage, I don't wanna be rebound" I told him "And you won't be the rebound, you'll be the one. You get me, your the perfect match, in work and outside of work" "You're perfect for me. " He finished, what would I say to that? I just ignored it, and put my head back on his shoulder, as I was falling asleep, he kissed my forehead. And for some reason, it gave me hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review, again if it sounds like I'm copying something, don't excuse my language bitch at me about it, because I probably don't realize it. So enjoy the chapter. **

Baez's POV

The morning was just a blur, I knew what the job was this morning, and it'd be a emotional one. We were sitting in our car, driving up to the house. The house I grew up in, was now a crime scene. I was silent the whole time head against the window, I didn't wanna think about this. When we pulled into the familiar driveway, I unlocked my door and let us in. "So, search the house, and the body?" I asked and just nodded, I pulled out my gun and checked the place it was clear then walked over to where Danny was. I stared down at my mothers lifeless body, I couldn't face it, I turned away and burried my face in my hands. Tears, flowing down my face like a waterfall. I knew I had to face it eventually. I looked at the wounds all over her arms, neck, and side. I didn't even know who would do this. After a while, we looked at around evidence, while Danny called around for some reason, I couldn't think straight. I was in, the dining room and I found an unusual knife. I picked it up and it had blood all over it, and I knew it was my mothers. The knife had the initials JS on it, who could it be? "Hey, Regan" I called up to Danny who was upstairs, "Find something, partner?" He called back. "Just the murder weapon, with the initials JS on it" I called back on the verge of tears. Then I remembered she was drowned in chlorofilm after being stabbed to death, and I knew who did this. "Danny! Let's go, I know who did this!" I shouted running out to the car, he wasn't far behind, before he got behind the wheel. "154, Tiffany avenue" I directed as he took off den the street, "Baez, are you sure about this?" He asked " Yes, I know it was him! Those stab wounds were compressed enough to be forceful, and who's forceful, has access to chlorofilm, and has the initials JS?" I said and he knew exactly where I was going with this, this guy would do anything to hurt me, and it had to be him. I knew that I was right. "Justin Smith." He replied turning the corner onto Tiffany Ave. Once we pulled up to the house, I flung out of the car and up to the door. "Justin Smith! Police! Come out slowly hands in the air!" I commanded, when the door didn't budge, I let myself in, "Justin Smith!" I shouted then I heard running and I beat him, and smashed him against the wall, cuffing him. "What the hell!?" He screamed at me "Your answering se questions down at the precinct" I said throwing him in the car. When we went to the interrogation room, I knew exactly what to do. "So, how come you killed my mother?" I asked "I didn't" he replied coldly "You know, I can read a file right" I told him. "It states, you work somewhere, where you can get chlorofilm easily. Which my mother was drowned in after, she was stabbed to death, with a knife that had your initials, fingerprints, and blood on" I told him, letting years escape. "Oh Ya, didn't kill her! You know she didn't deserve this! She was an amazing person!" I shouted at him tears escaping like that Grand Canyon. "She deserved what she got! That bitch, was going to sue me!" He told me "That bitch!? My mother!? Whatever reason it was you deserved it. Going to jail is great for the animal you are!" I screamed back "She liked it, when I put my hands on her. What about you?" He said and I absolutely lost it. I took his arm and pushed it in between his shoulder blade, smashing his head into the table. " How do you like that!? Huh how about when I put my hands on you!?" I screamed, eyes full of tears. "Baez...Baez that's enough" Danny said gently, pulling me away. At least her murder was solved and she can rest in peace. We were out of work now just sitting around. "Do you want to go out for a drink?" He asked "Just take me home" I said quickly, and he nodded at me and we walked to the car. It was another silent ride, he'd occasionally look at me. I was in no mood to talk, my head was leaned against the window once again. We were at a stop sign when a car came in front of us and on my side, smashing into the car. All I remember is screaming "BAEZ!" I also heard from Danny before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyy, just to let you all know, I update everyday. If its a friday, I update later in the and review this chapter :) **

Danny's POV That crash was all a blur. No harm was done, well to me at least. I'm really worried about Baez, she got injured badly, I'm not sure if she's responsive or not.

"Baez?" I asked softly, not daring to touch or move her.

"Baez, can you hear me?" I asked her again, she's not even responding.

"Come on sweetheart" I whispered, pulling out my phone and dialling 911. '911, how may I help you?' The voice said into the phone. 'This is Danny Reagan, my partner, Maria Baez, and I, just got into an accident.' I replied staring at Baez, seeing the faint rise and fall of her chest, made me great full. 'Sir, are you both okay?' 'I'm fine, she needs immediate medical attention now! She's not responsive, badly banged up.' 'Okay, we'll have someone drive over in an half hour' 'Half hour!? I could loose her in an half hour! You better get over here fast. I can't drive her and moving her slightly can kill her!' 'Your the PC's son. We'll have someone over right away!' Thank god! I needed her safe, for how much we've been through, we were always together, and safe. About 5 minutes later a bus came blazing through, just when she started to wake up.

"Danny!?" She said sounding extremely scared

"Its alright,I'm right here." I told her, before I was pulled out of the car by medics.

"Sir, are you okay?" Asked a young male

"I'm fine. Baez, she really needs care now. She just woke up, but she's going to be in shock soon" I told him

"We're gonna get her out, and get her on a stretcher" he told me

"Are you a trained paramedic? Then you'd know that pressure, and moving her that much could kill her. Not to mention, she wouldn't feel safe with you guys, she has her reasons. She moves her neck, easily snapping her spinal cord, and killing her. Only way your getting her out is my way." I told him like he didn't have a choice.

"And what's your way?" He asked

"Not moving her that much, easiest way that wouldn't freak her out. Lifting her out one person, and that'd be me, then getting her stabilized. Not fixing her up in that car, getting her cared in the safe way. Knowing her as well as I do, she'd agree with me." He just nodded at me and I went back to the ruined car.

"Reagan, get me the hell outta here" she said wearily

"I know, I need you to trust me. I'm gonna lift you out of here, its probably gonna hurt, so bare with me." I said softly, pulling her closer, lifting her in my arms. She screamed in pain, it made me feel terrible.

"I know, I know" I said gently, as she clung to me, when I brought her to the stretcher. I got in the bus with her, the entire ride, she held my hand, not taking her eyes off me. When we got the hospital, the inly time we were separated, is so she could get looked at. A young nurse came out to talk to me.

"So, she did get seriously injured. She needs surgery, on her left knee, and right shoulder. She broke 3 ribs, has a mild concussion, she does need stitches, the gash on her right leg, and forehead." The young blonde told me.

"Who's the doctor?"

"Susan 's on of the best"

"Can I see her?" I asked and the young girl nodded. I happy to see her, even though Linda's 'partner' was her doctor, I knew she was in great care.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" I asked her, sitting beside the bed.

"Like I've been hit by a truck 10 times" she replied drowsily.

"Your in great hands. Your doctor's Linda's 'partner'" I told her with a soft chuckle

"Fun. Still feel like hell." She answered.

"I know. It was a set up. Not a coincidence that only you get hit." I told her and she agreed. She knew I'd find out soon. We talked for a bit until she fell asleep, I kissed her forehead

"I'll always be with you" I whispered before I started figuring out, who I could charge for this. All I knew, is I had to find out, for her. And for her, I'd do anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this one. Enjoy and review, Sorry for not posting last night, I owe you guys 2 chapters today!**

Baez's POV

I just came out of the surgery on my leg, I feel like hell still. I can't move at all without pain, I just hate whoever did this to me. I was still drowsy, not that awake, I was in Soo much pain. I was worried, about Sprout, about never being able to walk, about not being able to go back to work. There was sooo much pressure, and pain, well of course pain, I was just hit by 2 trucks. I started to think, the entire thing was planned. All I could do is look out a damn window, or watch pointless tv. I'm pretty sure my doctor is with Linda, so I could have fun with this.

"Hi, Maria. How you holdin up?" Susan asked me

"I feel like you normally would, after getting into a serious car crash, then getting operated on" I said obliviously

"Well, in a few hours, you'll have another surgery." She told me what I already knew.

"So, how's Linda?" I asked her.

"Excuse me!?" She said appalled.

"Linda, your life partner. Danny, told me all about that, well who wouldn't. We spend hours together, of course he was gonna tell me"

"You have no right." I quickly cut her off

"What of asking how someone was doing? I know that's not against the law. I work for NYPD, I go over 15 homicide cases a week. I know the law" I told her, that just shut her up. She quickly left the room, then Linda came in.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She asked me

"Wrong with me!? Sorry for asking her a damn question, and by the way, I hope you realize what you're taking from him." I told her

"Taking what? He chose to walk out, and Susan was there for me" She said

"Oh don't start that shit with me. You don't think he would've told me what happened? I know the real story, so don't start that story" I told her

"What story is that?" She asked me, worrying I actually knew the truth.

"That, he walked in on you and Susan, and you made him leave. Now your keeping his kids away from him, how are the kids reacting to the 'new mommy'?"

"Look, I have no idea what the hell is going on with you and Danny. Don't you dare bring my kids into this, they have a right to stay away from him, and for the fact the love Susan"

"I've heard. I'm not sure if you're keeping them from him because you don't want him in all of your lives, or if it's because of a job. By the way, nothing is really happening with us, and he has every right to see his kids"

"I don't want them near hi-"

"Why? So they get used the fact of having 2 mommy's? I'm not new, to the whole child thing. You know how cases, I work a week with children involved, because of parent issues? Speaking from personal experience, those boys, need a father figure. Their father, I grew up with no father and I always wonder what would've happened. You can't keep them from him, I will make sure of that. I will even care for like their my own, all I want is for to be apart of his life." I said, she just left silently. I just stared out eindow, waiting. Not sure what for, I lay there silently, until my surgery came.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyyy, I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for a super late update! I know kept you waiting a long time, I had my wifi shut off for the week! So, this one will be super long, again really sorry for the wait won't happen again. Enjoy and review, have good time! :)**

***** 3 months later*****

Baez's POV

It's been 3 months, and lot of hell has broken loose. Well first of all, the pressure of work and the case we have now is over-whelming. We have a case of an abducted teenager, and Jess is involved, I'm worried she'll get taken. Then, Susan, is now going for 'family dinners' and it's stressing out Danny wayyyy too much. Danny and I, are sorta kinda together, but not at the same time, Sean and Jack are in the middle of this. Speaking of the boys, Sean and Jack, they've met me, been over a few times, and still don't like the idea of me. I know I have to get the to come around soon, I'm just really worried about Jess, she's 15, like a daughter to me. Extremely stressful right now, I've been sitting at my desk trying to track this guy, then Danny came in.

"Hey" he said handing me a coffee, "Find anything, on this bastard yet?" he asked sitting down at his desk.

"No not yet, is Jess okay though?" I asked worriedly

"I didn't stop by, you worried about her?" He said voice full of concern, I nodded at him, and looked up.

"Course I am! This bastard took Melina Riso, and sent a message saying she was next. Jess, she's like a daughter to me, I met her on the streets when she was 7. Mom was a druggie, dad was dead, she was running away, and I found her, then gave her the fresh start she needed. I need her safe" I told him not even kidding, I was 100% serious. He knew exactly what I was talking about, then I got a phone call.

'Hello?' I said into the phone.

'Hey Maria, it's Serina, from the coffee shop' Serina said sounding a bit sad.

'What's going on? Talk to me' I told her, getting a bit worried.

'It's Jess.' She told me, and my heart completely broke at her words. 'I didn't know who else to call, and I knew you guys are really close'

'What's going on, is she okay!?'

'She. Um. Was taken. On her way to the door she was grabbed and pulled into a van' she told me choking back tears.

'K, what did the van look like? Did you get a license plate?'

'It was like a big white van, black window's painted out. Sorta like a legit rapist van not even joking, I didn't get a plate I was too far away'

'Okay, thanks for telling me' I said hanging up, and punching the desk.

"That bastard took Jess! I got a description on the van. Let's track her phone, get her home safe, and this bastard off the streets" I told Danny, getting on a site, and typing in her phone number. I got a location, that was weird, it was at my old house?

"Baez, I think this is the wrong guy. This ones personal, I think we got who tried to kill you!"Danny called over to me running out to our car. I wasn't far behind him, we sped over to my old house, it wasn't long before we bursted in. Checking every room, I heard a faint scream, and motioned Danny up to the attic. When we got there I saw Jess tied up, it looked like he was gonna rape her. I was heartbroken seeing her there. Then I saw him, it was my father. The one that walked out on me.

"Why the hell did you take Jess!/ Let her go she's not apart of this!" I screamed at him, he spun around hitting me with the butt of his rifle.

"Shut up! She deserves this, she came in between us ever being together!" My father screamed back, I hated him for everything.

"You walked out on us years ago! I was 7, Jess wasn't even around yet! You have no right to do this! I swear to god, I'll put you in jail myself" I shouted at him, and he just grabbed my throat, choked me for a little then threw me at the wall, then pointed the gun at Jess.

"You do anything, I kill them both!" He shouted at Danny, Who just stood with gun in hand, not knowing what to do.

"Didn't you already try to kill me!? Guess what, you failed. One thing I learned growing up without a father, is how to be stronger" I said through gasps, cause of the lack of breath.

"Ya, I did try to kill you, and maybe I'll kill both" He told me, this man was insane, I knew his gun was loaded but the safety was on, so he wouldn't be able to actually fire.

"Say your prayers" He said pointing the gun at Jess, before he noticed I shot him. I ended up killing him. I ran over to Jess and untied her. She instantly clung to me, I can tell she was scared.

"It's alright, Jess." I told her "Let's get you outta here" I said bringing her out of the house and into the car. After we dropped her off with friends, we went back to my house. We just sat in silence for the longest time,

"How are you?" He asked me breaking the thin air of silence. I sighed and looked at him. "At least it's over. For good" He added, taking my hand. I just nodded at, when there was a knock on the door. No one was there, just a very weak, pup. The pup, was extremely dehydrated, and sooo dirty, it was covered in mats and blood. I couldn't tell what kind of dog it was. Of course I brought it in, we found out it was a male. I quickly washed him, and gave him wet food, and set out water. Making the discovery that he was a greyhound pup, I knew this was how I'd connect with Danny' kids. I called the pup Rex, he was about 3 months, he was brindle red, gorgeous dog.

"Hey Danny?" I called over to him, it's been an hour since _brought Rex in._

"Ya?" He asked looking up from his phone.

"Bring the boys here. This is how I'll get them to like me" I told him, he just nodded at me pulling out his phone. Well, this'll be interesting.

**Hope you liked it! The episode 'In The Box' is one of my faves for how much Baez/Danny is in it. Also 'Partners' for the same reason. Together their like bae my OTP that look they shared through out the episode made me freak out I was extremely happy. I was hoping for a hug at the end though :( Anyway, Review this byeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, enjoy this one, it was a little bit of a wait. If last chapter was confusing this one will explain more, so enjoy and review.**

_Baez's POV_

_Since Linda, thought my house wasn't "good enough" for the boys to come over to, we were going out tonight. We decided to also take Jess with us, she was still very scared. Not even sure why, but I was nervous, Ya, sounds weird. I, Detective Maria Baez, was nervous. Danny was out with the boys, I was walking down to the coffee shop, I need to talk Jess into this, probably wasn't gonna be that easy. I was right at the door of the coffee shop, when I saw Jess, she looked very stressed, like she was about to break. I quickly walked up to the counter, and ordered a coffee for myself. _

_ "Hey Jess, you look stressed. Why don't you come out with Danny, his boys, and I?" I asked hopefully, maybe this could be easy. _

_ "Are the boys hot, and will there be alcohol?" She asked me, I honestly can't believe she asked me that, on the other side, maybe she did need a few drinks. _

_ "There like 13, and 11, and Jess, your 15! not legal to drink, did you forget I was a cop!?" I asked her with a laugh. _

_ "Course I didn't! And, you started drinking, at 14." Jess told me with an eye roll._

_ "Ya, and I didn't drink all the time, and still don't. So, you coming or not?" I asked a little impatiently, but patience is what I needed. _

_ "Fine, I'm off my shift, in 5 minutes. Wait for me." Jess called walking off. I waited for a little bit, just thinking of tonight, it could be easy with the boys, or it can go completely wrong. I got a text saying Nicki, was going to come along, so I told him about Jess. _

_Jamie's POV _

_Eddie and I, just got off of a tour, we left precinct, and went to the bar, like usual. We were just talking, drinking, having fun, when I was with her, I was always happy. _

_ "So, how's Maria doing?" Eddie asked me a little more seriously._

_ "She's fine, well that's what I hear. I know she's been going through a lot lately, and in the middle of the whole Danny, Linda, divorce thing. But, she's tough and can take care of herself." I replied, I knew they were close, No one really knew how she was, not even Danny, she just never talked about it. _

_ "So are they like together? or..." She asked me slightly confused, it's cute when she's confused. _

_ "Well that, Officer Janko, is the question. Linda's with Susan, Danny and Baez spend a lot of time together outside of work, I don't know honestly. I know she's going out with Danny and the boys tonight though, Not sure who else would be there." I sighed. _

_"Hey Reagan, why don't we go along with them? Well not at the same table or anything, you know just to hang out, see what the hell is going on." She laughed, that laugh of hers, was just beautiful, I do hear her laugh like a thousand times a day, but still. _

_"Sure, their going to that place down the road. The Italian one" I told her walking out the door, she wasn't far behind me. Wait was this a date? _

_Baez's POV _

_Jess and I got ready, she went rather casual, her long blonde hair down, no makeup (well, that's a first) A light grey zip up hoodie, Black tank top, then light-wash ripped jeans, with black, and white, sneakers. For myself, I was a little more on the formal side, I had a good length darker purple dress, my hair was curled and on one side, then black heels. We both arrived at the restaurant, and Nicki was there alone, then she came up to me._

_ "What's going on with you and uncle Danny!? and who the hell is this!?" Nicki shouted at me, not letting me even speak. "Look, they were happy and had a family before you showed up!" She shot back at me. _

_ "Nicki, what's gotten into you!? You'd NEVER talk to me like that. Okay, and were friends, really close friends, It wasn't my fault Linda made the decision to leave, and be with Susan. I'm not trying to become a new "mother" or "aunt", I'm not trying to break up this family." I told her, the expression on her face not changing at all. _

_ "WHO THE HELL IS THAT SLUT NEXT TO YOU!" She screamed at me, not caring one bit. _

_ "Nicki, don't you dare talk to me like that! This is Jess, she is my foster daughter. K, and she was just taken, and my father, attempted to rape and kill her. So watch what you say around her!" I scolded, I knew Nicki had no idea the way she looked at me next. "She's only 15" I added in._

_ "I'm sooo sorry! Jess, I had no idea!" Nicki told her ashamed._

_ "It's fine. Maria, can I please get a beer or something now!?" Jess asked me._

_ "Still 15, even if I buy it you'll still be drinking it, and I can lose my job." She just rolled her eyes at me, then Nicki sat with us, and the 3 of us, just sat there and talked for a while. Then Danny and the boys came, Jack and Sean, didn't seem pleased to be here one bit. After ordering and talking a bit, it was actually kinda fun for all of us, Jess and Nicki, got closer, and the boys liked me a little more. Then we saw Jamie and Eddie, at a booth in the far back. _

_ "Guess going undercover for them, turned into something a little more fun." I said to Danny, with a laugh, looking over at the partners, who were in the midst of making out. _

_ "K, ew, guessing their friends of yours?" Jess asked me, and I nodded, explaining how Jamie was Danny's brother, and Eddie was Jamie's partner, and my good friend. We've all been sitting in here for 2 hours now, and I needed to get to the point with the boys. _

_ "Boys, I'm just gonna come out and say this. I'm not trying to become your new mother, at all. But, I'm going be there a lot more, so all I ask for is respect, and not to be treated like hell. K, I'm not here to split up the family, and I'm not here to be in a family, I'm here because I just lost my entire family literally, and you guys are the next best thing" I told them truthfully, then explained the whole Jess situation to everyone, then I thought to myself, I'm one step closer to having a family. Well, a real family, finally._


End file.
